A variety of snowmobile ski suspension systems have been employed on snowmobiles over the years. In the early 1980's the assignee of the present invention introduced to the snowmobiling industry an independent front suspension system utilizing a trailing arm--ie., an elongated arm having its front end connected to the steering spindle, and the rear end pivotably connected to the chassis (see, e.g., Canadian Pat. No. 1,227,823, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference). The trailing arm is oriented generally parallel to the snowmobile's longitudinal centerline and generally parallel to the ground. The pivotal connection of the rear end of the trailing arm to the chassis is provided to permit the front end of the arm to move upwardly and downwardly as the ski encounters uneven terrain.
Snowmobiles used for trail riding are sold with relatively wider suspensions (as measured by the distance between the front skis or `ski stance`). Such wider suspensions generally provide greater comfort and stability. In contrast, snowmobiles used for racing, off-trail use, mountain climbing, etc. are sold with relatively narrower suspensions. Such narrower suspensions in general allow a rider to lean into turns better. Riders must therefore choose at the time of purchase what type of snowmobile (and corresponding ski stance) will be best suited for their intended type of use. Once a snowmobile is purchased, its rider may be forced to use the snowmobile on terrain other than that which the snowmobile's front suspension is best suited.
In addition, other factors may influence snowmobile purchasers' choice of ski stance. For instance, snowmobile trails may be groomed (likely by previous riders' tracks) at the width associated with the most common ski stances. A snowmobile rider following such a groomed trail with an uncommon ski stance (either wider or narrower) will not be able to keep both of the snowmobile's skis in the groomed tracks. Instead, the snowmobile will likely fall in and out of the groomed tracks or drift from one ski track to the other, creating a rougher ride. Another factor that may influence snowmobile purchasers' choice of ski stance relates to possible jurisdictional regulation of ski stances. Certain countries regulate snowmobile ski stances, requiring them to be of a particular width. A snowmobile purchaser who may be riding the snowmobile in any such country must account for that country's ski stance regulations. Accordingly, several factors limit snowmobile purchasers' freedom to choose any available snowmobile and its corresponding suspension.